Gabby Collaboration Project, Season 3
by GabbCollab
Summary: A series of individual tags to the season 3 episodes contributed by a number of authors. Each chapter is the story of a potential burgeoning romance between Abby and Gibbs based on each different episode. Hoping to update every couple of weeks this season...
1. Stunned, Kill Ari pt1, Bluefirebird

Gabby collaboration project now into Season 3. Each chapter is a standalone illustration of a possible beginning of a deeper relationship between Gibbs and Abby working through each episode of the series.

* * *

**Title**: Stunned**  
Author**: Bluefirebird**  
Rating**: K+**  
Spoilers**: _Kill Ari part 1_, season 3**  
Summary**: When Ari starts shooting at Abby Gibbs is reminded how precious she is.

* * *

Kate's death hit them all hard. Gibbs had mixed emotions: mostly he was angry that he had been unable to save her, as well as feeling stunned at her loss – grief would come later, that was the one emotion he truly had practice at pushing to one side. Anger he was accustomed to, anger he could channel into action in finding the bastard who had done this to her, to him, and make no mistake he knew that it was Ari's finger on the trigger.

The rain outside matched his mood as he briefly allowed himself to contemplate, conversing with Kate in his head the way they would have traded ideas in the squad room when she was alive. He was thrown for a loop though, her absence so sudden and unexpected that for a while his famous gut was stunned into silence and he was distracted, knowing there was something missing here, a piece of the puzzle not yet filled in by his honed intuition.

Tony and McGee were stunned, too, by Gibbs' behaviour; his distraction eclipsing his usual harshness with them. Neither were accustomed to him being "nice" to them, and Tony, in particular, found such behaviour unnerving. And so Gibbs went to get coffee to settle himself back into investigative mode.

The shot that whistled past his head and through the window into Abby's lab as he walked past with his coffee really got his attention, though, kick-starting his instincts in a way even the coffee couldn't. Abby's safety was suddenly the most important thing in his world and his coffee dropped from unheeding fingers as his attention turned to getting to her as quickly as possible and ensuring her safety. With Kate's death something had changed - he couldn't lose Abby, she was the light in the darkness of his life, and whilst he'd never let himself stop to consider that, all of a sudden it was as clear as day to him.

Abby was stunned and grief-stricken at Kate's death, struggling to muster the effort to deal with the forensics which would surely be delivered imminently by Gibbs and his team. She shuddered at the idea of Gibbs himself dying, Kate's death was bad enough, but the thought of Gibbs missing from her life was horrifying.

Tony arrived with the casings left at the sniper's nest and Abby was just setting to work on them when the bullet smashed through her window and before she knew what was happening Tony had pulled her to the floor and covered her with his body.

Gibbs arrived down in the basement in time to hear Abby telling Tony what a fine, muscular booty he had and a spike of something else shot through him as he rushed into her lab, shutting off the lights as he moved in answer to Tony's entreaty to stay down.

Abby looked so lost when she asked if Ari had deliberately shot at Kate, rather than Gibbs, while he picked glass from her hair. They had both worked out that Ari was playing cat and mouse with Gibbs, going after the women because that was Gibbs' weakness, but as he hugged her tight and promised to keep her safe Gibbs knew that this was a turning point in their relationship that – if Abby would have him – he needed her in his life as far more than a just a co-worker.

Still dripping from the rain outside Gibbs reached up and turned Abby's face towards him, leaning in to brush his lips gently but firmly against hers for a brief moment.

Then he pulled back and whispered: "I can't lose you, too, Abby. Without you I really would lose myself."

With that he got to his feet and, staying clear of the window, pulled Abby to her feet as well and, still holding her hand tightly, tugged her out of the lab behind him.

Stunned, Abby followed meekly until they were in the hallway, well away from the window, before stopping and pulling Gibbs up short.

"What did you just say?" she queried, almost in a whisper, as stunned at what he had said as she was by Kate's death, but this was a good kind of stunned.

He stopped too and stepped back towards her, drawing her into another soggy hug. "Come home with me tonight. You'll be safe from Ari with me - and we need to talk. In the meantime I want you in the squadroom with Tony, you can both write up your reports on this."

Gibbs gently ushered Abby into the elevator and pushed the button for the squadroom floor, before stepping back out ready to head to Autopsy to see Ducky. As the doors closed behind him Abby dared to hope that something good could come out of this horrendous day.


	2. Still Alive, Kill Ari pt2, miss4nschik

**Title**: Still alive**  
Author**: miss4nschik**  
Rating**: K+**  
Spoilers**: _Kill Ari part 2_, season 3**  
Summary**: Sometimes we need to be reminded about how fragile life really is in order to remember to live.

.

* * *

.

Gibbs swept his broom over the floor. The dark pool of blood that had been there less than 24 hours ago had been replaced by an area that held a distinctly lighter shade of gray than the rest of the floor.

He wasn't entirely sure if he wouldn't have preferred a dark stain.

At the same time, removing any trace of the bastard would probably help the wound, that currently felt so large, to heal. Only to be ripped up every moment he looked over at Kate's desk and was painfully reminded that she had fallen when he himself should have.

Ari had been after _him_.

Had made clear that he was in town to kill _him_.

He would've been less surprised to find himself laying cold in Ducky's morgue than to see the bullet go through the skull of his colleague right in front of his eyes.  
Tony, himself and her had shared a minute moment of joy together... and then she was gone.

Yet he was alive. And once he'd gotten over the survivors guilt he knew a shrink would conclude that he had, he would be grateful that he was. He would be glad that he made it this time.  
That he had dodged another bullet. That it hadn't been his time to go this time either.  
But it could be his next time.  
It was the risk they all took, everyday, as long as they were agents. Possibly even longer depending how many people they pissed off and how deep those people's grudges were.

He looked around. He had swept just over half the floor now.

His thoughts continued to wander. To the people who didn't willingly put their lives on the line because it was their job. Ari had, while keeping them hostage, threatened not only Kate but Ducky and Gerald and eventually he had put a bullet in Gerald's shoulder.  
Surely not something anyone would expect for the people working in autopsy.

And then there was Abby.

He stopped moving and looked up at the ceiling, suddenly feeling a lump appear in his throat, forcing him to swallow.

Ari had made an attempt to take her life as well.  
When he had walked outside her lab and that bullet had whined passed him and through the window, he had been temporary stunned and then panicked when he realized what had happened. He couldn't get to her fast enough. He had heard her scream...

He shook his head.

The "What if?"-scenario played up through his thoughts again for the hundred time and he hated it just as much every time. Being faced with the fact that she too could be at risk had rattled him and the thought of losing her had grown to unbearable.  
When he had sat on the floor with her, holding her... He hadn't wanted to let go of her. He had told her that he'd keep her safe and that wasn't just a promise to her; it was a promise to himself. And he'd be damned if he didn't.  
The feelings he had for her now... He didn't really know what he should do about them. But he had rule 12 to hide behind until he was sure.

Sighing he gave up on the sweeping and leaned the broom against the wall. He couldn't stay down here. These thoughts running through his head made the room feel smaller.

He needed air. Grabbing the bottle of bourbon from the shelf, he turned around and headed up the stairs to go sit outside on the deck in the back.

The rains had passed and the fresh air was just what he needed. He looked at the bottle that he had brought with him... but he'd save that for later. Save it for when he needed it more. For when the thoughts that he didn't want to be thinking would come back to haunt him.

.

He had been sitting out in the late afternoon sun for a while when he heard steps from inside. Briefly he wondered who it could be but he quickly deduced by the pace of the steps and the soft rattling of chains that is was his favorite forensic specialist...

Feeling surprised but happy to have her here, he smiled softly to himself.

"Hi Ab-", he was just about to turn around when he heard and felt rather than saw her go down on her knees and tightly hug him from behind, as he was sitting. "-by..."

He placed his right hand over both of hers which were connected at the center of his chest.

Neither of them moved or spoke for a long moment. Gibbs didn't mind at all, feeling her warmth against his back and just gently brushing his thumb over the skin of her hand.

She eventually moved her head to rest her chin on his shoulder.  
"Tony told me."

"Told you what?"

"What happened.", she hugged him even harder and took his hand between hers, holding on to him as if she was keeping him from falling, "That we almost lost you too."

"But you didn't.", he tried to soothe her.

"But we almost!", she let go of him and sat down on the step next to him. Hooking her arm with his and taking his hand into hers.  
"And that's the scary thought."

He looked over her face. She looked so sad and vulnerable that it ached in him. It was easy to see that she had been crying. Not just now but not long enough for the redness to go away.

Unhooking his arm from hers he wrapped it around around her and pulled her close to his side, just as he had done in her lab only days ago.

She leaned heavily against him, resting her head against his.

When she reached out for his other hand, he let her take it and without thinking about it they entwined their fingers, slowly and gently caressing...

.

Minutes passed and they just sat there together. The sun had set further and cast a beautiful light through the trees. This moment, Gibbs thought, was one of the reasons as to why he should be grateful for being alive. And to be grateful that she was too.  
Sitting here, holding her, her hand in his...

Maybe the best way to handle these feelings he found himself having for her... was to stop pretending that he didn't have them.

He wet his lips, "I think... I finally understand why they say that life is too short not to tell someone that you love them..."  
She tensed up and he immediately thought that he should've kept quite. But he had to leap the line, no point of holding back.  
"I almost lost you."

She leaned back to look at him but he didn't dare look back. It didn't matter how tough he was in his job when it came to matters of the heart. It made even him nervous. And now, even worse than in years because it meant so much more to him.

He kept looking at the garden.

She had let go of his hand when she leaned back... but now she firmly took it back into hers.  
He finally met her eyes and he could stop worrying about her reaction because her eyes had lit up.

She smirked and repeated his words from earlier, "But you didn't."

He reached up to gently stroke her cheek, "But I almost."

"Gibbs, I don't want to wait until you're laying cold in the morgue to tell you that I love you because I want to love you now and I don't care about the rules. Well, at least not that specific one."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Abs,"  
She smiled widely and he did the same. He closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against hers.  
"Now... we're gonna live.".

And then he kissed her.


	3. Rumor, Mind Games, WithTheGrain

**Title:** Rumor

**Author: **WithTheGrain

**Rating: **T

**Spoilers: **_Mind Games_, season 3

**Summary: ** Gibbs finds out about a rumor Abby started, about the two of them.

* * *

Special Agent Paula Cassidy stuck her head into the NCIS lab to check if Abby had visitors. The forensic scientist was standing at her work station, apparently alone, so Cassidy walked in and stood quietly beside the scientist until she was finished with her current task.

When Abby did turn, she gave a small gasp of surprise then carefully gave the agent a tender hug. "Are you okay? I was so worried about you." Drawing back, she looked at her right arm in a sling and the scrapes on her forehead and cheek. "Why aren't you at home? You should be resting."

Even though she was tired, bruised, and sore and she was worn out emotionally, she needed to see Abby before going home. Her body was physically exhausted from her fight to the death with O'Neal, and thanks to her extensive special training at Camp Delta, she had been able to kill the murderer with her hands bound behind her back.

The look on Kyle Boone's face when she had walked into the hall outside of interrogation was one she would never forget. Within twenty-four hours, that bastard would be dead and she was happy to be a part of putting him and O'Neal in their graves.

"I wanted to see you first," Paula responded. Walking behind Abby's workstation, she looked at the various lab equipment . "There's something I need to tell you."

Abby chewed on her bottom lip, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. "I'm really really sorry, Paula. I made a huge mistake by not identifying those last four Jane Doe's. It was my screw up and it nearly got you killed."

Paula looked at her in surprise. "Boone and O'Neal almost killed me, not you Abby." Quickly she raised her hand to stop her from protesting. "And this has nothing to do with the case. That's closed and Boone is as good as dead."

Walking quickly to the agent, Abby gave her another tender hug. "I am so glad you didn't die."

"Me, too," she returned with a small smile.

"So, what's up?" Abby asked, taking a small step back.

Paula walked around the scientist and stopped near the mass-spectrometer. She was nervous and didn't want to mess up what she was about to say. It was important. "I heard a rumor."

Abby rolled her eyes. "There are always rumors around here, Paula. It's just gossip." She watched the agent silently move on to other testing equipment, leaving a silence in the room that was unsettling. "You can't believe everything you hear, you know that."

Cassidy turned with a serious doubtful expression. "Everyone seems to think this rumor is true because someone said you told them in person."

"Oooohh… so it's a rumor about me?" Abby couldn't help but laugh softly. "That's nothing new. You should have heard the rumors going around the first year I worked here. I learned pretty quickly who my real friends were. People can say some pretty vicious stuff, and I don't have the time or the inclination to listen to it all. It's gotten a lot better, though. Actually it's been quite a while since…"

"Abby," Paula interrupted.

"Listen," Abby went on, "don't worry about it. What did you hear?" Turning, she picked up her cup of Caf Pow! and sucked through the straw.

"You and Gibbs slept together."

Abby almost sprayed a stream of red liquid across her computer, but she swallowed hard and set the large cup down with extra force, the ice cubes inside rattling noisily.

"What?" she nearly shouted, turning back to the agent.

Paula shrugged. "Hey, maybe it's time to face up to how you really feel about the man. I don't think you'll be able to nix this one as just a rumor."

It was after Gibbs' team had worked their first case with Agent Cassidy at Gitmo that Abby had gotten to really know Paula. She had briefly returned to D.C. after that case and a few other times in the past two years, always contacting her co-workers at NCIS and making it a tradition to spend a night out having drinks with everyone. Abby had grown to like the special agent and on one particular occasion, on a cold early-December night, after they had both had too many drinks, she had confided in the woman about her true feelings for Gibbs. At the end of that evening, she had gotten Cassidy to pinky swear about never revealing her secret and now this was the first time that it was being brought up since.

"What?" Abby repeated, still too stunned to say anything more.

Paula eyed her friend suspiciously. "Sooo… you and Gibbs haven't gotten together?"

"No! Who's been saying that?" She gave only a brief pause to think. "Oh god, it had to be Tony or McGee." Abby began pacing the floor beside the special agent. "Who told you that Gibbs and I slept together?" Her voice trembled a bit with anger and worry. If Gibbs came to her about this rumor, there was no way she could lie about what she had said. She was a horrible liar and he knew it. It could completely ruin their friendship and any possibility of a future relationship.

She had been stupid to say anything to McGee and DiNozzo, even if she had been sort of… kind of… joking. She didn't think the guys would go around talking about it, though. She had brushed it by them as just her way of getting McGee's attention a few days ago when he was working in her lab.

_"You're not listening to a word I'm saying. I'm pregnant, McGee. Twins. Haven't told the father yet. It's Gibbs. I know it's wrong but something about his silver hair just gets me all tingly inside."_

_She hadn't seen Tony enter her lab as she was saying this, so she had needed to set the record straight, since she had definitely gotten his attention, even though McGee was still totally oblivious. "I'm joking, Tony, 'cept for the part about Gibbs' hair. That is really hot. McGee is ignoring me again."_

Tony had slapped McGee on the back of the head to get his attention and now Abby wished she had done the same thing, instead of saying what she had.

Paula eyed Abby's back as she paced away from her. "I overheard some talk in the ladies room… and the elevator. What makes you think it was Tony or Tim?"

"I off-handedly said something to McGee earlier and Tony walked in at the same time." Her hands gestured in the air. "He wasn't listening to me and I wanted to get his attention, so I said something totally crazy and ridiculous." Coming to a standstill, Abby chewed on her bottom lip and looked at Paula. "But it wasn't all that untrue either," she confessed softly. "Well… one part was and the other part wasn't."

Abby whimpered in frustration. "Gibbs has no idea how I feel about him, although, he probably does by now, thanks to those guys."

"You don't know for sure it was them."

"Of course it was them. Who else could it be?" she strongly retorted. Turning to her computer, she punched a couple of keys extra hard. "Wait until I see those two again. They forget just how clever and devious I can be."

"Maybe Gibbs hasn't actually heard the rumor yet," Paula stated, trying to ease her friend's worry.

"Of course he has! How am I going to face him?" With a defeated sigh, she fell into her chair and dropped her forehead to her folded arms on the table. "I am so dead," she muttered.

"Well, I'd hate to be in Tony's and Tim's shoes when you confront them."

Looking up, Abby gave a weak smile. "Oh, I'm not gonna confront them. Remember I said I'm devious, which goes along with sneaky. By the way, what exactly did you hear people saying?"

"Ummm, someone said you two had done it in the gym, and in the garage, and in your back lab."

"Wow," Abby nodded. She had pictured them doing it in all three places at one time or another. "Personally, I would pick the elevator because of privacy," she revealed.

Paula smiled. "The elevator, huh? That's kinda…" The rest of her words stuck in her throat as she looked past Abby towards the door.

Abby returned a wicked grin. "Hinky, yeah, I know. What's the…" Following Paula's gaze, she turned around and almost swallowed her tongue when she saw Gibbs leaning in the doorway, his eyes glaring at her.

"Uh…" Paula murmured and started to leave. "I gotta go… someplace…" Giving Abby a quick glance, she hurried out the door, her eyes glued to the floor.

Jumping out of her seat, Abby wanted desperately to follow the agent, but knew she wouldn't get past Gibbs. "I don't have any results yet," she said, walking to the far end of the room to stand near her printer. Silently she hoped he would just turn and leave but when she peaked around, he was still there.

Deciding she may as well get this over with, she faced him and prepared for his verbal dressing down, although his glare was doing a very effective job of making her sweat. When he still didn't say anything, she couldn't keep quiet. "Umm… how much did you hear us talking about?"

Pushing off the door frame, Gibbs stood in his typical Marine-straight posture. "Heard Cassidy list off all the places you and I have supposedly been."

So obviously he had heard her little comment, too. Abby felt the blood heating her cheeks and her pulse dramatically increased. "Gibbs, I can explain." He was already walking towards her and she knew she better speak fast. "What I said wasn't exactly… well, Tony heard me say… but I was kidding."

When he was close enough, Gibbs gently placed a finger over Abby's lips to silence her then he stepped closer. She breathed in his scent of sawdust, coffee, and something else so masculine that it made her toes curl inside her shoes. "It's okay, Abbs." His fingers trailed across her cheek and down the side of her neck until just one finger followed the chain of her necklace to the pendant resting upon her chest.

Abby fisted her hands by her sides to keep herself from trembling or from grabbing him and kissing him senseless. Gibbs lifted the pendant onto his fingertip. "Sometimes I've thought of the back lab idea myself." Abby gasped softly. "But then you mentioned the elevator…" His voice was low and rough, nearly a growl.

Abby couldn't believe what he was saying and his finger now trailed along the open V of her blouse, raising her pulse for a whole different reason. "Really?" she finally replied ever so softly.

Gibbs nodded, his blue eyes locking with hers. "There is no rumor, Abby. Just DiNozzo and McGee whispering. A couple of head slaps have shut them up for good."

Abby was confused. "But Paula said…"

"Who do you think they were whispering to?" Gibbs gave a lopsided grin. "And she also gave them some added information that you had shared with her in confidence."

So Gibbs had heard all three of them whispering, sharing secrets, and Paula had broken their pinky promise. "She's going to regret that," Abby stated sternly.

"I think she did us a favor, Abbs. I'm glad you do think of me… in certain other ways." Gibbs slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her up against him.

Abby couldn't believe how her worry and near panic had suddenly changed to her being hot and bothered. The feel of his body touching hers was making her extremely turned on. Leisurely she slipped her hands up over his strong chest and around his neck where her fingers began stroking through the short silver hairs on the back of his head. "Are you saying you and Paula planned this?"

Leaning forward, Gibbs brushed his lips softly along her cheek, sending goose bumps trailing down her spine. "It was her idea once she realized how I really felt also," he whispered.

Tired of only feeling Gibbs' lips against her cheek, Abby slowly turned her head until his mouth slid over hers. The kiss was long and sweet and gradually began to heat up just before Gibbs pulled away. Abby's eyes remained closed as she tried to catch her breath and suggested, "It's late. Everyone's probably gone home. Care to try out one of those places on that list?"

Gibbs' mouth rested upon hers and she felt him smile. "We can start with my office," he murmured.

The End.


	4. Moment in Time,Silver War,Gibbsredhoodie

**Title**: A Moment in Time

**Author**: Gibbsredhoodie

**Rating**: T

**Spoilers**: _Silver War_, Season 3

**Summary**: Will Abby take a leap of faith and risk a perfect moment in time in the hopes it could become more than just one moment?

* * *

Slowly following Gibbs into his house Abby took in the sparse yet familiar surroundings. A subdued light radiated from the living room and kitchen as she walked from the front door, Gibbs closing it behind her.

"Want a beer?" he asked, moving to stand beside her.

"That'd be great, thanks."

Abby didn't really know why she'd turned up on his doorstep. Her emotions were conflicted, she wanted to be near him but was also scared of what she might say or do.

She watched Gibbs as he walked into the kitchen, opening the door of the fridge and pulling out two beers. Allowing herself to take him in, she studied his tall and solid frame. His smooth neck that branched out into broad shoulders and then tapered down into a trim waist.

The dark blue hoodie he had on made him appear bulkier than he was but she'd observed his body enough times to imagine what was hidden underneath. If only she could see him with no clothes on at all.

Fighting back a moan her eyes settled on his ass and the loose fitting jeans that covered him, her gaze lowering down the length of his legs as Gibbs turned around. Abby felt heat burn in her cheeks, and hoped he hadn't noticed she was practically foaming at the mouth at the sight of him.

If he picked up on her embarrassment he didn't say anything, and Abby avoided his eyes in an attempt to save her from having to justify her reaction. She felt like she had a neon sign flashing over her head that said 'I want you' and for a brief moment thought about blurting those same words out just to end her awkwardness.

Sighing inwardly with relief, she said nothing as Gibbs popped the cap the one of the bottles in his hand. He threw the cap on the table and held the beer out for her, his face remaining expressionless.

Abby took it and without thinking lifted the front cover of the large notepad sitting on the table in front of her.

Her hand paused mid-air, her breathing catching when she saw the drawing it opened on. It was her.

As talented as she knew Gibbs was with his hands when it came to woodworking, she wasn't aware that he could draw. There was only one person she could think of that had that ability. And it would make sense that Gibbs had the drawings, he missed her as much as Abby did.

"Did…did Kate do these?" She asked quietly, her voice crackling with unresolved emotion.

Gibbs nodded and took a mouthful of his beer, stepping closer to her. "Good huh?"

Abby didn't answer his question, her eyes finally lifting to meet his. "Where did you find them?"

"They were in one of the drawers in her desk. Ziva found them."

Abby still wasn't sure about how she felt about Ziva…it wasn't so much that she disliked the new member of Gibbs' team, it was more that she missed Kate and wanted her back. Deep down she knew one of her closest friends was gone, but trying to let go…trying to move on without her seemed even more difficult now that there was someone trying to replace Kate.

"I noticed you're back in your normal clothes," Gibbs said, picking up on Abby's sadness and trying to steer her towards other things.

The faintest smile curved at the corner of Abby's lips and she looked down at herself. "Thanks to you."

"Don't like it when you're unhappy…and I wouldn't want you to change."

The honesty in his tone of voice didn't go unnoticed by Abby and for a moment she thought she could see a hint of something in his eyes. Something she had become familiar with herself in the last several months. An emotion that at times left her feeling more alone than she ever had in her life. Longing.

While seeing it reflected in Gibbs confused her it also gave her nerves a boost to try and start a conversation she'd been waiting to have with him for some time. If this was the opportunity she'd held out for, as fleeting and risky as it may be, then it wasn't going to pass her by only to leave her with more regrets.

Abby took a quick gulp of her beer before placing it down on the table, her hand shaking slightly despite her momentary burst of courage. She turned to face Gibbs and bit at her bottom lip self-consciously.

"So you don't prefer me in those other clothes?" she asked him softly. "Thought it might be more your style."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. "Want you to be who you are Abbs, not who some paper pusher tells you to be. And like I said, I don't want you to change…you know that don't you?"

Abby nodded but didn't say anything. He took hold of her hands and moved so they were facing each other with barely a foot separating them.

The quietness of the house made every beat of her heart sound like an explosion in her ears, the intensity of his blue gaze causing her stomach to flip over and over. Abby knew she had to speak but wanted to hold onto the moment with everything she was…because once it was broken she may never get it back. If she said the wrong thing, she could not only lose this moment in time but she could lose Gibbs too.

She squeezed Gibbs' hands, trying to grasp onto the right words, and also wanting to give Gibbs the time to steer the conversation elsewhere. As desperate as she was to be with him she didn't want to force Gibbs into a situation that he wasn't comfortable with and one that could cost them their friendship. If things went sour then she would lose far more than just the man himself, Abby would lose everything.

"So…umm…I saw you with the redhead…" she trailed off, taking a moment to gauge his reaction.

Abby had watched Gibbs press a kiss to the woman's cheek as the pair had waited for the elevator in the bullpen. She'd quickly retreated back to her lab before she was seen though. She didn't want Gibbs to get a glimpse of her jealousy, for him to see how much it hurt her that he was with someone else.

He took another small step closer to her and Abby held her breath. "Was a goodbye kiss…if that's what you're wondering. She brought something of mine in, but it's over between us."

Abby tried to bite back her initial surprise, the emotion combining with relief. She knew this was her chance but she also wondered if now was the right time to say something if he was dealing with a break up. She didn't want to add to his pain, but the truth was that he didn't look too upset.

"Are you okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

Gibbs nodded.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. It wasn't serious between us, which is why we could part on good terms."

Abby felt his thumbs begin to gently caress over the back of her hands. His long fingers were wrapped around hers, the warmth from his skin and the gentleness of his touch causing her to fight back the impulse to just throw herself into his arms.

It didn't matter what she said or did now, Abby knew she was too far gone, she just hoped that when the night was over that either her heart or their friendship was still intact. She wasn't sure she could have both.

"That's good, I'm glad" she answered, then instantly began trying to explain herself when she realized how it sounded. "I mean…I'm not glad that you broke up…glad that you're okay…that you're still on good terms…"

"Even though it wasn't serious between us, she knew," Gibbs said, ignoring Abby's ramblings.

"Knew what?"

It came out as a whisper, tension burning through her body. She had perfected the art of waiting but now it appeared that time had stopped. Every word and every action was in slow motion, it was a fantasy and torture all at once.

Gibbs bridged the remaining distance so barely an inch separated their faces. "That my heart belongs to someone else. That I belong to someone else."

Abby's heartbeat accelerated and she was certain that Gibbs could hear the loud pounding. The shaking that she'd managed to control earlier trembled down her arms and she felt the large hands around hers grip on a little tighter.

She swallowed and tried to stay calm, her voice cracking as she spoke. "You do?"

Hesitantly Gibbs reached up to push an errant strand of her hair behind her ear. "Think we both know who that is."

Overcome with nerves Abby found herself speechless. She wanted to believe he was talking about her, and Gibbs was giving every indication that that was the case…but it seemed too good to be true.

And then words became irrelevant.

His lips were warm and soft against hers, the gentleness of his first kiss and the release of the tension coiled within her body for so long uncurling as she leaned into him.

Gibbs' hands moved to cup her face, slowly teasing out the embrace when Abby responded. Each kiss was as gentle as the last, their lips brushing together repeatedly until Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and her tongue swept into his mouth.

This time she didn't hold back her moan, their kisses becoming deeper and hungrier. So many times Abby had wondered how he'd feel and taste, but in reality it was overwhelming. He was gentle and masculine, and with just one kiss she was addicted.

Eventually they were forced to break apart for air and Abby smiled at the desire in his darkened eyes, both of them gasping for breath. She felt drugged by his nearness and the realization that the line she thought they would never cross had now been wiped from existence.

Gibbs let his hands drop to her waist and rested his forehead against hers, his lop sided grin sending her already out of control hormones into chaos. He looked like she felt…as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

Closing his eyes Gibbs sighed and pressed his lips to hers once more before trailing them over the side of her face towards her ear.

Their actions had given Abby all the proof she needed, but when he finally spoke she knew that her decision to turn up on his doorstep that night had been one that would change her life forever.

"It's you," Gibbs whispered next to her ear, rubbing his cheek against hers. "It'll always be you, Abby."

The End.


	5. Busted, Switch, bbfan

DISCLAIMER: NCIS and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. This story was written for entertainment purposes. No money involved whatsoever. No copyright infringement is intended.  
TITLE: Busted  
AUTHOR: bbfan  
SUMMARY: Gibbs berates himself for flirting with Abby. Written for the GabbCollab.  
RATING: K+  
SPOILERS: Season 3 Episode 5, 'Switch'.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you to AngelQueen for the beta! Wonderful job, my dear. I know I've kind of disappeared from writing Gabby, but I hope I did this group justice. My mojo… well, it left me. It's short, but to the point. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gibbs paced in front of the elevator doors. Growling out loud, he slammed the button again for what he thought was the millionth time. He knew he should've taken the stairs, but at this hour the flow of people using them was too heavy. In his state of mind he'd probably push someone down the stairs and kill them.

"Damn it," he groaned under his breath.

Finally the doors slid opened to reveal an empty carriage. If someone had been on it, he'd have probably shot them. He stepped on and before the elevator engaged, he threw the emergency switch and paced about like a caged animal.

He couldn't believe how obvious he'd been about his feelings when he'd been in the garage with Abby. He'd been about as subtle as… well, a head-slap.

_'I'd hate to start smacking you like I do Dinozzo.'_

_'It won't be on the head.'_

"Stupid…" he hissed.

_'Your fingers better get busy.'_ What had he been _thinking_?!

When she'd been squinting at the monitor and urging him to do the same, trying to find the 'hidden image', he'd been wary, had even glanced nervously toward the door to see if anyone was going to come in. Then, before looking at the picture, he'd actually snatched a look at the v of her shirt, trying to get a quick look… God, how could he have let it go so far?

Completely furious with himself, he slapped the back of his own head, hard.

"Ow," he said, rubbing the sore spot.

He'd barely made a dent in his frustration, and now he had an aching head to add to his troubles. Nothing he could do would make it right. He just hoped Abby hadn't realized the double meaning in his words. With that last thought, he took a deep, hopefully calming, breath and flipped the switch. Instead of the elevator continuing on its way, however, the doors slid open to reveal Abby smiling her best sexy, naughty smile.

_'Busted…'_

Gibbs stepped to the left, allowing her to come onto the elevator. She glided in, taking the spot next to him. He chanced a brief glance at her and could still see that same exact smile still on her lips.

_'Ah hell, she's going to be the death of me…'_

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Goin' home, Abbs?" he asked, punching the lobby number. She just rolled her eyes and, before he could stop her, she reached across and flipped the switch, bringing the elevator to a screeching halt yet again. Gibbs could hear the motor groan, and winced. Given the abuse the elevator had taken over the years, it was a wonder it hadn't broken down.

The subsequent silence was almost deafening. He waited for her to say something, anything, and when she didn't, he started to get pissed. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" he growled at her. He noticed her jump slightly and he berated himself for sounding so gruff.

Abby squinted at him and then seemed to find her own 'no-nonsense' voice. "I saw you checking me out, Gibbs."

Gibbs snorted, trying to act like he had no idea what she was talking about. The look on her face said she wasn't buying it.

"Abby, I…"

Abby interrupted him, an angry expression crossing her face. "Don't stand there and try and deny it, Gibbs. You were totally looking down my shirt. And what was that comment about slapping me on the ass?"

_'So much for her not noticing.'_

Gibbs was at a loss on what to say. Nothing new there. Whenever an angry woman on the warpath backed him into a corner, he tended to clam up. Even if it was Abby, whom he adored, she was all woman and was not happy with him.

Abby didn't wait for him to say anything, though. She took a deep breath, that familiar, beautiful smile crossing her lips yet again, and she came to stand closer. Her hand slowly snaked into his, interlocking their fingers. Before Gibbs could react, she turned her head and planted a kiss on him that spoke volumes.

Gibbs wasn't good with words, but actions he understood. His free hand came up, cupping her chin and he deepened the kiss, but it was his last coherent movement. When they finally came up for air, the only words that his melted brain could come up with were, "God, Abbs…"

Abby laughed as she pulled back, but she didn't let go of his hand. "Take me home, Gibbs," she ordered. "The more I think about it, the more I like the idea of you spanking me…" she trailed off, smirked, and then added in a low, throaty tone, "… as my fingers get busy making you squirm."

Gibbs didn't hesitate. Throwing the switch, the elevator lurched into motion. As it took them towards their destination, he couldn't help but think that after all of the worrying, the outcome was totally going to be worth it.

The End.


	6. Voyeur's Web, ncislove

"Yeah, just a minute." Abby took a quick peek in the peephole. "Oh hey, Gibbs…" she opened the door and took a step back. "You okay? Come on in." She turned and made a beeline for the coffee machine. It was out of character for him to just show up unannounced. "Coffee?"

Gibbs shut the door behind himself and followed her to the kitchen, watching as she moved around, starting the coffee machine. "How'd you know the knife was fake?"

"Oh that? My second cousin Mildred is married to a magician, so I've heard of a few of their tricks of the trade and did a little research."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Abby asked, "the research? It'd kinda my job," she laughed. Gibbs usually wasn't one for trivial questions. She started to move past him to grab two mugs.

Gibbs reached out and caught her arm, bringing her to a halt. "This," he traced his fingers across the faint ink stain the fake knife had left across her neck. "Why'd you do this?"

Abby shrugged. "I had stuff to say, but McGee kept butting in. I guess it was a little dramatic, but I was going to demonstrate anyway and..." he had a weird far off look in his eye. "Gibbs?"

"Don't ever do it again, Abbs…" he shook his head. "I've seen stuff in my career and… I don't need to see that, okay?"

Abby's eyes went wide. "Gibbs! You know I'd never… I mean, you _do_ know that, right?"

"I know," he nodded and offered a soft smile, not wanting to upset her.

"Here, you pour coffee, let me see if I can get the rest off," she pushed the two mugs into his hands and hurried to the bathroom.

Gibbs set the mugs beside the coffee machine and stared at it a moment before following after Abby. He hesitated just outside the door, watching as she scrubbed with soap and water at the stain on her neck.

Abby tried to blink back tears as she scrubbed at the ink stain on her neck. She didn't even think of what that sort of image would do to Gibbs and she felt horribly guilty. She startled when a warm hand closed over hers.

"Here," Gibbs pulled her hand away, "let me." He set the wash cloth down and knelt to open the cabinet below the sink. He pulled out some rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls. He knew Abby was watching him, but he kept his attention focus on pressing the cotton ball to the mouth of the rubbing alcohol and then bringing it to her skin. He tilted her head back and swiped the cool cotton ball across her neck. He kept focused as she gasped quietly at his gentle touch. Once he was done, Gibbs reached for the washcloth she had been using, rinsed it and reached for the makeup remover that was out on the bathroom counter. He was gentle as he made long, sweeping motions across her face, removing the day's make-up from her face. He rinsed the wash cloth one last time and made sure her face was clean before setting the cloth on the edge of the sink. "There," he didn't move away, but rather than look down at her, he met her gaze in the bathroom mirror. He swept his thumb across her neck and smiled. "No sign of the ink at all."

"Thank you." Abby whispered quietly, holding his gaze.

Gibbs was tempted to just lean in to kiss her, but instead he took a step back. "Coffee is gonna get cold." With that he turned and was gone.

Abby took a moment, bracing herself on the edge of the sink as she took in a few deep breaths and then followed Gibbs to the kitchen. He was standing by the sink, sipping his coffee when she found him. "Gibbs…"

"Hmm?"

Abby walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'm so sorry for everything," she hesitated until he set his cup down and returned the hug. "After everything you've been through, I never meant… not that I put myself as _that_ high an importance… I mean…" sometimes once she started, she couldn't stop.

"Hey, of course you are," Gibbs wrapped his arms tightly around her and nuzzled against her cheek. She smelled fresh and clean from having her make-up washed off, with just a hint of her usual scent of floral gun powder. "Most important person in my life. Couch." He turned her toward the couch and gave a little nudge and then picked up their coffee and followed her to sit down. He set their cups down on the coffee table and then sat beside her, pulling her into his side. "If you weren't important, I wouldn't have come over and told ya not to do it again. But I didn't come over to make you feel guilty."

"I know, I just hate when I upset you."

"I look upset?"

Abby titled her face up to look at him. "Not now, but…"

"Stop." Gibbs quieted her. "We're fine." Gibbs reached for the remote and flipped channels until he settled on the news, one of their cases making headlines.

"Looks like the FBI gets to be the good guys again. NCIS never gets any credit."

Gibbs shrugged. "Fornell and his agents like to look pretty for the camera. We know what team does all the hard work."

Abby laughed. "I think Tony would love to look pretty for the camera."

"Which is why we can't let him. If he sees himself on the news…"

"We'd never hear the end of it!" Abby snuggled further into Gibbs' side, wrapping her arm around his middle and resting her head on his chest. "I love it when you come over and we just hang out. Like a regular… like…" she coughed and then nodded at the TV. "Looks like it should be a nice weekend."

"Mmm… You have plans?"

"For the weekend?"

"Yeah, you said it was going to be nice… so I asked if you had plans."

"Oh, no."

"You do now."

Abby sat up and looked at Gibbs. "I do?"

"We can grill in my back yard," he nodded.

"Okay," she smiled. "What can I bring?"

"Yourself."

She shifted and swung her legs across his lap, as she leaned her shoulder against the back of the couch. "You can take care of the grilling, I can bring a salad. Or… or dessert. What kind of pie do you like?"

"You can bring whatever you'd like. You know I'm not picky."

"But do you have a favorite pie?"

Gibbs thought a moment. "Apple."

"Then we'll have apple pie. And ice cream. I'll bring ice cream too. Like a party."

"We're not having a party in my back yard." Gibbs narrowed his gaze at her.

"No, no…" Abby laughed. "The ice cream with the pie… it's _like_ a party. Plus, I don't want to share my Gibbs-time with anyone else."

"Who else would even come to a party at my house?" Gibbs scoffed.

"Like, everyone."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Okay, who else would I invite to a party at my house?"

"Um, the team?"

"Only with a gun to my head."

Abby laughed. "Oh, come on… you love when we all come over and take over your basement."

"Don't mind when _you_ come over. DiNozzo moves things around. At least you have the decency to leave things where you found them."

Abby nodded and glanced down at her hands. "I know how much your basement means to you. It's where you escape. We all have our places that we go to feel safe, but I think we all appreciate your basement too."

"You're welcome to my basement anytime, you know that."

"It's not your basement, Gibbs." Abby glanced up with a shy smile.

"You just said…"

"It's you. In your basement. You make me feel safe."

Gibbs nodded and reached out to brush the back of his hand over her cheek. "Good. Because I will keep you safe, from whatever you need keeping safe from. C'mere…" he pulled her back into his arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Everything between them felt so natural, so Abby didn't hesitate to turn toward him, her hand coming up to cup his cheek and bring him back in, this time for a kiss to the lips. Everything about their evening had felt so real, curled up watching the news, that it didn't even register that she had actually kissed him until he started to pull away. "Oh God Gibbs, I'm sorry, I didn't… I shouldn't have…" she tried to scramble away, but Gibbs held her tight.

"Didn't want to, or didn't think you should have…" Gibbs struggled to hold her tight so she wouldn't move away.

"I… I… ouch, Gibbs, you're hurting me."

Gibbs glanced down and realized he was holding her wrists too tight, so he loosened his grip, but kept holding her. "Didn't want to, or didn't think you should have?" He repeated.

"Gibbs… don't make me ruin…" This time she managed to pull away. Needing the space, she picked up her coffee and carried it back to the kitchen, dumping it in the sink.

Gibbs followed her and cornered her, using his body to keep her from moving away again. "If it was a mistake that you regret then we'll leave it at that and nothing changes. If it wasn't," Gibbs brought his hand up and brushed his thumb over her neck where the fake blood had been, "then let me kiss you again."

"Wait, what?"

Gibbs pressed his body to hers and bent to press his lips to her neck. "I came here because I saw you do something that I couldn't get out of my mind. Anyone else, I'd have rolled my eyes and moved on, but I knew I couldn't sleep tonight until I made you understand that I couldn't un-see that." He smiled when her arms came around him rather than push him away, and her head fell back giving him more room. "I came here because I…" He pulled away from the soft skin of her neck and looked down at her, looking for any sign that she regretted anything. Seeing none, he leaned in to kiss her, cupping her face in his hands as he poured everything he could into the kiss.

"Gibbs…" Abby pulled away from the kiss and rest her forehead against his. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was breathing heavily. "Did… did things just change between us?"

Gibbs took half a step back and looked at her with a boyish grin. "Hope so."

"Oh, thank God." Abby stepped past him, but grabbed his hand, tugging him with her. She led him down the hall to her bedroom. "Get undressed."

"Abbs…" It wasn't that he didn't want her in that way, but they'd only been _more_ for less than a minute. His head was still spinning.

"Relax Gibbs, right now… all I need is for you to hold me." Abby switched off the overhead light once the bedside lamp was on and then pulled her shirt over her head. "I just thought I ruined everything good between us and I was feeling sick, queasy and like I wanted to shoot myself. So I just need to feel your arms around me." By the time she was done talking she was just in her underwear as she climbed under the sheets.

Gibbs nodded and stripped to his underwear and joined her under the covers. "No knives," he touched his fingers to her neck again, "and no shooting yourself either," he said as he gathered her into his arms and nuzzled against her cheek.

"I know." She pulled his arms tighter around her, maximizing as much contact as possible.

Gibbs pushed a leg over hers and held her tight. He understood the feeling of needing the physical comfort – it had been why he'd continued to kiss her on the cheek, almost daily, whenever she had results for him. It was his way of gaining some sliver of comfort from her without making things too awkward. He trailed his fingers gently up and down her arm, her soft skin soothing under his rough fingertips. "It's not my basement for me either." He knew his confession went unheard, the sound of Abby's long, deep breaths had told him she had fallen asleep in the comfort of his arms. He just hoped that he could help her understand that it wasn't the basement the comforted him, it was the only place he could go to lose himself in thoughts of her. But now all he had to do was reach out to her. There would be no limit to how many times he could wrap her in a hug, pull her into a kiss. He looked forward to spending hours lost in the warmth of her body or the times he would come home to find her sprawled out on his couch.

Because unlike Carr's suicide. Unlike every other dinner they'd shared before. Unlike the times he kissed her on the cheek. Now it was real.


	7. 7: Endgame - Honor Code, gosgirl

**Endgame**

Rating: T  
Spoilers: Honor Code  
Summary: Written for the Gabby Collaboration Project – post-episode tag for Honor Code. First time Gabby. Thanks to Gibbsredhoodie for the beta and title and to Bamacrush for help with Jenny.

* * *

"Anyone hungry?"

An amused husky voice had both Gibbs and Zach looking up towards the top of the basement stairs. Gibbs felt a grin spread across his face as he took in the sight of Abby leaning on the railing, smiling down at them. He'd heard the front door opening and familiar boots clumping across the hallway floor.

"Me!" Zach's hand shot up.

"Looks like a yes, Abbs."

"Good job I brought pizza then." Abby held up the boxes she was carrying. "Hey, Zach."

Zach waved. "Hello Abby. I'm helping Gibbs build his boat."

"So I see. It's fun, huh?" She grinned down at the picture they made, the young boy standing in the circle of Gibbs' arms; it looked so natural.

"Sure is. You wanna help me?"

"Totally... although it looks like you've got things under control down there."

"Come see." Zach waved the sanding block he'd been using.

Abby held the pizza boxes up and carefully made her way down, watching her footing on the stairs. "Watcha been doing?"

Abby grinned as Gibbs took the boxes from her and she gave Zach a hug as she reached the boat. She glanced over her shoulder as she remembered. "Oh, milkshake for the Zachster's in the fridge. I didn't wanna drop anything coming down those stairs."

Gibbs pressed a quick kiss to her temple, his hand resting briefly on her lower back. "I'll get it. You want something?" His nearness, scent and touch sent the usual flurry of butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"Bourbon's fine."

She watched as Gibbs ran upstairs, enjoying the view for a moment before her attention was drawn back as Zach excitedly related what they'd been doing on the boat. When Gibbs returned with the milkshake for Zach and poured more bourbon for himself and Abby, he pulled sawhorses to the front of the workbench.

Lifting Zach onto a workbench to sit, they took a break for chow, Zach eagerly asking more questions about the boat. Abby smothered a grin at the little boy's seriousness and how Gibbs patiently answered the questions.

Afterwards, they all worked on the boat for a while, Abby enjoying again how natural Gibbs was with kids. Marriage and kids was something she never thought she wanted but seeing Zach with Gibbs, she felt something tug inside her that she didn't want to examine too closely right now.

Nor did she want to dwell too much on the looks Gibbs was sending her way.

She couldn't let herself hope.

They'd always flirted, sometimes skating so close to the line that both seemed to sense it would have taken very little to push themselves over it. And time and again, she'd clawed herself back from it when all she wanted to do was drag him down with her, preferably to the nearest flat surface and ride him into the ground.

And tonight, the heat from those blue eyes seem to burn into her, even with her back turned. She was doubly glad for Zach's presence as a distraction, he was something else to concentrate on or she'd have melted into a puddle on the floor by now.

Several times, Abby caught Gibbs glancing her way when she was standing with Zach and felt her heart beat faster as she thought she caught a glimpse of longing on his face, but he masked it so quickly, she was left wondering if she'd imagined it. Or maybe having Zach around was triggering the same kind of thoughts in Gibbs?

But she was probably reading too much into things.

Gibbs suddenly appeared with another bourbon behind her and Abby tried to stop herself leaning into the solid chest, suppressing a moan at the feel of his warmth at her back. "You better stay here tonight."

Abby held up her glass ruefully. "Yeah... had too many of these to drive… and too many really for a school night."

She'd forgotten how many she'd had, just slugging them down tonight without a thought, her mind elsewhere... or at least ten feet away on a gorgeous, powerful frame.

"You take the guest room." Gibbs went on. "You can rack with me, can't you, Zach."

"Sure." Zach tilted his head for a moment as he considered something and Abby chuckled at the familiar gesture she usually saw on Gibbs. "Can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

Gibbs grinned. "Ask Abby nicely and she might cook us some."

Abby smiled at the young boy, ruffling his hair. "Abby might."

When Zach could no longer disguise his jaw-popping yawns, Gibbs took the sanding block from his hands. "C'mon, bud. Time for bed."

Zach frowned, looking along the length of the boat's hull. "But there's still so much to do."

"And we can do some more tomorrow." Gibbs picked Zach up and carried him upstairs, and the young boy wrapped his arms round his neck. Abby followed them and by the time Gibbs had climbed upstairs to his bedroom, Zach was drowsily resting his head on the Marine's shoulder… and not for the first time tonight, Abby felt her heart squeeze at the adorable picture they made.

Gibbs paused outside the bathroom door. "Hey, Zach." Zach raised his head, blinking sleepily at him. "You need to clean your teeth."

"Oh, do I have to? I'm tired." Zach protested, rubbing his eyes.

"You do," Abby replied, exchanging a smile with Gibbs. "Your dad would be mad at us if you didn't."

Zach considered that for a moment. "Okay then."

Gibbs put Zach down and led him into the bathroom where he found a spare toothbrush for Zach before leaving him to it. When he emerged, Abby was clumping down the stairs.

"Just getting my go-bag, Gibbs. Back in a minute… I'll get some water for Zach too."

By the time she'd retrieved her overnight bag from her car and scooped up a bottle from the fridge, Zach had shed his pants, the small size NCIS T-shirt he was wearing swamping his small frame, and the small boy was standing patiently by the bed while Gibbs turned down the covers.

Abby leaned in the doorway of Gibbs' bedroom, watching as Zach clambered into bed. When he saw her, he waved, smiling. "G'night, Abby."

Abby approached the bed, acutely aware of Gibbs sat on the bed watching her as she dropped the bottle on the night stand. She bent down to press a kiss to Zach's head. "G'night... sleep well, kiddo. You've got your very own Marine bodyguard tonight."

She bit back the '_lucky you_' she wanted to add.

"I'll be up later. Try and get some sleep." Gibbs tucked the covers round Zach. "Yell if ya need anything."

"Gibbs?" Zach stared at Gibbs with all the seriousness only a young boy could muster up. "Will you find my dad?"

Gibbs held Zach's eyes. "I will." He gestured at Abby. "The team will."

"Promise?"

Gibbs held out his hand. "Promise." Abby bit her lip as Gibbs replied, hoping it was a promise they could keep.

Zach placed his small hand inside Gibbs' own and they solemnly shook on it. "Okay then." As if satisfied with that, Zach snuggled down under the covers and closed his eyes.

Gibbs smoothed the covers straight, seemingly lost in thought as he stared at the young boy. He shook himself and looked up at Abby, summoning a smile as he stood. "C'mon... you up for more boat?"

"Always." She allowed him to take her hand and lead her from the room, savouring the feel of his warm fingers curled round hers.

* * *

Two days later, Zach spent another morning in Abby' s lab and this time, Ducky wasn't there to amuse the young boy with magic tricks. So Abby had sat him in her chair with a book, although Zach seemed quite happy right now dividing his time between listening to his iPod and watching her work, asking the occasional question.

His next one made her chuckle. "What does hubba hubba mean, Abby?"

She smiled at him as she considered. "Good question. Well, it kinda means, I like what I see, I guess... Why? Where did you hear it, Zach?"

"Oh, Gibbs said it to that pretty lady that came by the house last night."

Caught off-guard, Abby clutched the edge of the workbench, feeling her stomach lurch, a familiar feeling of jealousy gripping her as she realized it could be another of Gibbs' seemingly endless harem of redheads.

She knew she wouldn't like the answer but heard herself asking the question anyway. "What pretty lady was that, Zach?"

"The one in the green dress." Zach glanced up. "She works here. She's the boss I think."

_Oh... that pretty lady. Well, that's just... peachy. _

"Okay, Zach. I know who you mean now." She swallowed around the unpleasant thought, pasting on a smile for Zach. "Then she must have looked very pretty."

Zach considered for a moment. "She asked Gibbs if he liked her new dress."

She fought to keep her voice normal rather than give in to her urge to punch something. "Did she?"

She'd often suspected that there was more of a personal history between Gibbs and Jenny than either of them had let on, and certainly Jenny didn't hold back from flirting with Gibbs at what seemed like every opportunity; something that had seemed to escalate lately, much to Abby's disgust.

So it was partly that and partly Jenny's attempt to change how she dressed for work and now being lumbered with Chip as an assistant that made Abby want to land a right hook on the Madam Director's face every time she saw her.

"Uh-huh." Before Abby could figure out how to ask Zach any more questions, the young boy went on. "But he said he hadn't decided yet."

Abby let out a surprised laugh, as much for Zach's ability to memorize conversations as Gibbs' response.

"Oh, did he?"

That sounded like one of Gibbs' snippy replies so perhaps there was some hope yet? Although she'd also heard him use something similar when he was intrigued by someone and she'd seen his reaction to women often enough to know the guy did like a challenge.

After staying overnight at Gibbs' house in the guest bedroom the other night, Abby had cooked them both pancakes for breakfast the next morning, and she'd surprised herself by enjoying the domesticity of the whole thing.

But last night, Abby had worked most of the night on the evidence and hadn't been able to spend the evening at his house as Gibbs had invited her, at Zach's urging. Abby wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, seeing as how the 'pretty lady' had dropped by.

Abby eyed Zach playing happily on his iPod for a moment, her thoughts occupied with whether Madam Director had also left last night or if she'd cooked pancakes for them all at breakfast.

* * *

In the bullpen later, Abby watched, smiling as Zach bounced in his dad's arms, babbling away excitedly. She glanced over at Gibbs, and was startled to see an expression on his face she couldn't quite read.

She knew he'd been affected by Zach being around these past few days. It was obvious that Gibbs had really taken to the boy and everyone had been worried that Gibbs was letting his affection for Zach color his judgement about Commander Tanner.

She understood their concerns but she didn't share them.

If Gibbs was prepared to believe Zach's dad was innocent, if he trusted his son's instincts, then that was good enough for Abby as well.

And Gibbs' gut had been proved right.

But that wasn't what she was reading on his face now.

It wasn't satisfaction at being proved right or even just plain warmth for Zach... it was a flash of intense pain, following by the same longing she thought she'd caught on his face the other night at his house, and she wondered at it.

"C'mon, buddy. Say goodbye to these good people and let's go home." Tanner couldn't hide his tiredness, the wounds he'd suffered from his torture obvious on his face and wrists, despite his treatment at Bethesda. Really he should still be in hospital but no one had had the heart or the guts to try to separate father from son a moment longer, and his joy at his reunion with Zach matched his son's.

"Okay, daddy." Zach looked round and his face lit up as he spotted Abby. "Abby!" He held out his arms and squirmed until his dad set him on his feet, and he set off, running towards Abby, who bent and laughingly scooped him up as he reached her.

As she staggered under the sudden extra weight, Abby felt a solid presence at her back and strong hands on her waist as Gibbs steadied her.

"Hey, Zachster." She grinned at Zach. "Gonna miss you but I'm so glad your dad's okay."

"Me too, Abby. Gonna miss you too." Zach hugged her round her neck, looking over her shoulder and held out his arms. "Bye, Gibbs. Thank you for finding my dad."

Gibbs moved up beside her, taking Zach from her arms and hugging the small boy. "Promised I would."

Standing close, Abby bit her lip as she tried to hold back the tears at the sight of the two of them, her hand still resting on Zach's back, feeling the heat and brush of Gibbs' fingers against hers. Her eyes met Gibbs' and she found herself unable to look away.

Tony distracted her by suddenly appearing at their side and high fiving Zach. Tanner walked over, taking Zach's hand when he was set back on his feet by Gibbs.

Tanner held out his hand and Gibbs shook it, mindful of the bandage round his wrist. "I'll never be able to thank you enough, Agent Gibbs, for not giving up on me... and for looking after Zach." Tanner looked round and held eye contact with each of them, as Ziva and McGee moved up next to Tony. "All of you."

Abby stayed next to Gibbs, sensing the tension vibrating through his body as he watched Zach walk away, holding his father's hand and talking nineteen to the dozen. As Tanner and Zach turned to face front in the elevator, Zach waved back as Abby and Tony waved and called out their goodbyes again.

As the door closed on them, it left the bullpen feeling strangely quiet.

For such a small boy, Zach had a hell of a presence.

And one hell of an impact, Abby thought as she glanced at Gibbs.

"Great kid." Tony declared before heading back to his desk, Ziva and McGee turning away too.

"He is that." Abby agreed quietly. Gibbs was still staring at the elevator doors and she suppressed the urge to reach out for his hand with difficulty. "You okay?"

She saw the visible effort it took for Gibbs to shake himself out of whatever thoughts he was dwelling on, but the small smile he sent her way was at least genuine as he turned to face her.

"Yeah... Good kid."

"He is. And he still reminds me of a mini you." She examined his eyes as he held her gaze, his expression softening and eyes beginning to twinkle with humour. Abby debated with herself before deciding what the heck, she had nothing to lose. "Want some company later? That is... if you're not expecting company already?"

Gibbs frowned. "Not expecting any company." He hesitated before admitting. "Be glad of yours though. Takeout's on me this time."

Abby smiled, reaching out impulsively to squeeze his hand. "You're on. I'll get my stuff." As she turned away to go back to her lab, she felt prickling at the back of her neck and looked up to see Jenny gazing down on them both from above, her expression unreadable.

* * *

Gibbs watched Abby eat the last of her takeout, perched next to him on a sawhorse, her chopsticks waving about as she animatedly related a story about Carol at university, her mouth curved in a smile of reminiscence.

He'd been in two minds tonight whether he wanted company or not.

After the memories provoked by Zach's presence in his house, one part of him wanted to be alone... to settle his mind. But he knew that in this house of ghosts, he'd be more likely to drown his mind in a bottle of bourbon and pass out under his boat.

So an evening in Abby's company was probably healthier... in lots of ways.

She was oblivious of course to why he might be feeling unsettled. Like all of his team, she didn't know about the loss of his first wife and daughter. Hell, she didn't even know they existed, never mind how they'd died.

But if he wanted his relationship with Abby to go that next step, then one day he was going to have to 'fess up, if he could.

He couldn't be sure how Abby would react to the news but given her generous nature, and how well she seemed to understand him and accept the darkness inside him, Gibbs had more hope for Abby accepting his past than he'd had with any of his women for a long time.

But that was for the future... if Abby was interested in taking their relationship beyond friendship. He was almost sure she did… _almost_.

They'd been spending a lot of time together lately outside work and he wanted more.

So much more.

There'd been a physical attraction between them from day one, which had only intensified as far as he was concerned. Some days, he literally ached with wanting her so much. And there were weeks when she was being particularly flirtatious and sexy that he was in danger of having to buy his right hand dinner, given the time he spent in the shower easing the tension.

And he knew he needed her mentally as well as physically. And seeing Abby with Zach these past few days had reignited a long buried yearning that had blindsided him.

Gibbs came out of his thoughts to see Abby gazing at him, smiling, her green eyes sparkling. "Earth to Gibbs, anyone home?"

Gibbs shook himself, grinning. "Miles away."

"So I see... you want any more of that? Coz I'm full." Abby gestured at the remaining takeout cartons scattered over the table.

"Nope..." He stood up and began gathering the cartons, aware of Abby's curious gaze on him the whole time. "I'll get coffee."

Before either of them could move, they heard the front door open and the unmistakeable click of heels cross the hall.

"Looks like you got company after all."

Gibbs glanced sharply at Abby, surprised at the glum bitterness in her voice and the defeat on her face but before he could comment, Jenny appeared at the top of the basement steps. Even though Jenny must have seen Abby's hearse parked out front, Gibbs saw the redhead flash a quick glance at Abby. He could read Jenny well enough to see it was a faked surprise... but nor was it a friendly glance.

Gibbs felt Abby tense beside him and he moved nearer the stairs to draw Jenny's attention away, feeling annoyance himself at Jenny's appearance two nights running.

Jenny held up a bottle as she descended the steps. "I brought the good stuff, Jethro, but I see you already have company."

He chose not to answer directly. "Not got another date tonight, Jen?"

Jenny gestured down at her outfit of close fitting black pants and a green blouse. "As I'm not all decked out again, as you put it last night, no, I haven't got a date tonight. I thought you might want some company after Zach... after you were proved right, but I can see I was wrong."

Gibbs didn't answer and hesitated about leaving the two women together, given the sudden tension in the atmosphere.

Jenny turned to Abby after she set the bottle on the workbench. "Anyway, now I've caught you here, Abby, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. How are things going with Charles?"

"He creeps me out." Abby's reply instantly had Gibbs' attention.

A flash of annoyance shot across Jenny's face. "I didn't ask about his personality, Abby, just his ability to do his job."

Gibbs could see Abby struggling with her temper, but held back from intervening, knowing Abby wouldn't thank him for jumping in. "Well, Madam Director, he can do his job... just. In fact, technically he's very good."

"Well, that's okay then… and as for his personality?" Jenny shrugged. "Well… we can't all have the luxury of liking all our co-workers and..."

Abby held up her finger as she interrupted. "But… he doesn't yet know _how _to do that job."

Jenny frowned, folding her arms. "Explain. I don't see the difference."

"Well… Chip will do what you tell him to, very competently. But he doesn't know how to take the initiative..." Abby waved her hands as she explained. "He doesn't always _get _what the next steps should be, doesn't know how to make those big leaps that we all need... at least those to keep up with our increasingly demanding agents." Abby shot him a bright smile and Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I guess what I'm saying is he doesn't anticipate. So he's got a long way to go..."

"Good job you're there to train him then, isn't it, Abby?"

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Train him. I thought he was supposed to be my assistant. Now I've got to find the time to train him."

Jenny waved her hand dismissively. "Figure of speech… I suggest you think of Chip as your new probie. New people always have to get used to our ways and our demanding agents." She flashed a smile at Gibbs, who was still looking at Abby so he didn't miss the way Abby's hands clenched at her sides.

"Maybe so," Abby conceded, and Gibbs winced internally as she plowed on stubbornly. This wasn't the way to 'handle' Jenny but it was a very good way to antagonise her. "But as I said, he drives me crazy so the sooner he leaves the better. I'd rather work alone."

Jenny stared at her impassively. "I'll say when he's done, Abby."

Abby straightened, her eyes narrowing. "If he creeps me out anymore and doesn't leave, then I might be the one who'll be done."

"You threatening to resign, Abby?"

Gibbs could keep quiet no longer and interrupted before Abby could bait Jenny any further and end up being fired.

"No, she's not." He snapped, not liking the amused anger he could see deep in the redhead's eyes, as if she'd gotten the reaction she wanted. He turned back to Abby. "If he's not cutting it, Abbs, or he does anything that's inappropriate, I wanna know. You got that?"

Abby's expression softened as she met his gaze. "Got it."

Jenny cut in. "Yes, well, this isn't the time or the place to discuss this. We'll talk some more at the Navy Yard, Abby. I'll leave you both to your... evening. Although I might as well leave this." She gestured at the bottle on the workbench before smiling at Gibbs and moving towards the stairs.

Gibbs caught a flash of something on Abby's face as Jenny deliberately brushed closely past him, but Abby turned away before he could be sure of it. Gibbs waited till he heard the front door close before following Jenny up the stairs and locking the door. By the time, he'd made coffee and descended to the basement, Abby was working away on the boat again, her back to him.

He placed the coffee on the workbench beside her and she glanced his way. "Thanks, Gibbs."

Gibbs sipped his coffee, eyeing her for a moment as she worked, his gaze roaming over the graceful way her back stretched into her movements. "Something bothering you about Chip?"

Abby sighed and paused in her sanding, turning to face him. "I was serious about him creeping me out, Gibbs... I wasn't just saying it to piss off the Director. He makes me nervous and I can't relax around him and it affects my concentration but I can't put my finger on why... which I guess makes it difficult to get rid of him," she conceded, reluctantly.

"If there's a problem, Abbs, we'll deal with it. But it shouldn't make you threaten to walk out. Don't give Jen ammunition like that."

"I know… that was really dumb. I let my temper get the better of me," she admitted ruefully.

"I noticed."

Abby gave a dry chuckle. "But it doesn't hurt to remind the Director how much I'm headhunted and how I could just walk into another job." Abby held his gaze. "But I don't wanna leave, of course I don't. I can't imagine not working there, not seeing you... and the team every day. So I guess I can put up with Chipper a bit longer... especially now he's shaved off that moustache. I swear it had a life of its own."

Gibbs chuckled before sobering. "Meant what I said. If he does anything..."

"Hinky," she finished for him with a smile.

"Yeah, hinky. You find me."

Abby nodded. "I will. Pinky promise." She held out her little finger and he grinned as they shook.

They worked in silence, side by side for a while until Gibbs broke it, unable to get that verbal cat fight out of his head and he watched Abby carefully as he spoke.

"Wanna tell me what other beef you got with Jenny?"

Instant shoulder tension told him he'd hit a nerve and he watched Abby visibly make an effort to relax her hands round the sanding block she was clutching. "You mean other than her trying to make me dress like a Barbie Doll and dumping Chip on me?"

"Yeah… other than that. Is there more?"

Her reaction told him there was and he hoped he'd got it right. What he'd seen smacked of jealousy… from both women, but there was only one woman's jealousy he was interested in pursuing.

His wounds where Jenny was concerned were too deep… her betrayal too much of a warning flag. But from her signals lately, he'd wondered if Jenny was regretting her 'no off the job' decision.

He wasn't.

As far as he was concerned, they were done.

Abby sighed again. "No… no beef, Gibbs, not really."

"Sure sounded like one."

Abby shrugged. "It's not important."

Gibbs turned sideways, trying to catch her eye but Abby avoided his gaze. "Sure sounded like it was," he repeated, stepping close before asking softly. "You can tell me, Abbs. You know that."

He put an arm round her shoulders, not missing the way she closed her eyes and almost swayed into him. From where he stood, he could see her fluttering pulse point beating rapidly and took a gamble, pressing his nose to her hair. "Talk to me."

This time, he was sure of the shiver he felt running through her and leaned his head against hers, waiting as Abby obviously struggled with her emotions.

When it came, her voice was soft. "You might not wanna hear it."

"Try me." He nuzzled into her hair, pressing a kiss to the soft strands. He waited until she found her voice again but her words still surprised him.

"Zach told me Jenny was here last night?" She must have felt his sudden tension for she spun out from under his arm, putting some distance between them.

"So?"

"Yeah… so?" Her shoulders slumped as she faced away from him. "You're right… I have no business asking… but it's why I asked if you were expecting company."

Gibbs frowned. "Wasn't expecting Jenny."

"But she came..."

When Gibbs didn't reply, Abby glanced his way and misread his silence. In truth, he wasn't sure what she wanted him to say, and he was too absorbed in reading her body language and voice to think of a suitable reply right now.

"And she left." He eventually pointed out. "Zach musta told you that too."

Abby spun round. "I didn't ask him… didn't think it was fair." He could see her debating with herself. "She stay for breakfast too?"

"What?" He couldn't help bristling a little. "You think I fucked Jenny with Zach in the house?

"I dunno, Gibbs." She stepped close, almost toe to toe with him, her voice throaty with her sudden anger. "Would you have fucked her if he hadn't been here?"

"No." He held her glare, her boots putting her at eye level. "That ship sailed long ago."

Her eyes flashed. "I'm not sure Jenny agrees with you."

"Doesn't matter what she thinks."

"You sure about that?" She planted her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, trust me… that ship ran aground, capsized and sank with all hands." He eyed her, his body reacting to how good she looked and sounded when she was pissed, everything in him screaming at him to grab her and kiss her till they were both breathless. "What is it with you and Jenny?"

"I know you two have a history, and I know it's none of my business. But I see the way Jenny looks at you when you're not aware of it and I wonder if she wants you back and I'm..." Abby broke off, averting her gaze.

He stepped close again, crowding Abby back against the boat, all the longing and frustration he'd felt for years bubbling to the surface. "Say it."

"I'm scared she'll get you back, alright? Is that what you wanna hear?" She shot back, her eyes flicking up to his. "I'm jealous... and I know I have no right to be, coz hell... I'm not even your type. I don't match any of your playbook, Gibbs, do I?" Abby paused, her eyes holding his and he swallowed at the emotion he could read there as she went on softly, all her anger seemingly drained away. "But do you have any idea what you do to me? How much you keep me awake at night... keep my fingers busy... how many times I've come already calling your name?"

His dick twitched at the image she conjured up and he stepped nearer, hearing her gasp.

"What keeps you awake at night, Gibbs?" She gestured between them. "I haven't imagined it, have I? _This_... you can feel it too, can't you?"

_This_...

This so far undefined _something_ that sizzled between them and set his senses on fire whenever he was near Abby. This onslaught of desire and longing he'd been holding at bay for years and which he was so tired of fighting.

And from her reaction, she was right with him.

"Oh, I can feel it."

His hand came up to slide round her neck and he felt Abby swallow, a soft moan vibrating under his fingers as her eyes drifted shut.

Abby placed her hands on his chest and he could feel the burn of her touch through his thin T-shirt. "But I'm not even sure what I could be to you."

Gibbs moved even closer, pressing against her as she leaned back against the rib of his boat. Her green eyes widened, the pupils dilating and her breathing came in shallow pants as he laced her fingers in his and raised her arms above her head, the action caused her to arch into him, her breasts brushing his chest.

Gibbs took a moment to absorb the sight she made, spread across his boat, something he'd imagined so many times, before bending his head and nuzzling against her nose, his mouth hovering millimetres from hers.

"How 'bout everything."

He captured her mouth, deepening the kiss instantly, almost devouring her as a tide of need crashed over him as he got his first taste. He released her hands and burrowed one hand under her sweater, stroking her warm skin and buried the other in her hair, disrupting her pigtails.

As she returned his kiss just as eagerly, all he could feel was her warm body, her hands roaming over his back to clutch his ass and pull him into her, both moaning low in their throats at the contact as he hardened against her.

He spun out the kiss as long as he could, relishing the way her soft curves yielded to him as his body shifted against hers. When he raised his head, satisfaction rolled through him as he saw Abby slowly open eyes gone hazy with desire, the green almost invisible as she panted for breath.

Gibbs cupped her face and ran his thumb slowly over her swollen full lower lip, smiling as her tongue snuck out to flick against it. "That mouth..."

"Hmm?" She titled her head, her hair tousled and he thought she'd never looked more beautiful in her arousal… and now he wanted to know what she looked like as she came.

"That mouth keeps me awake at night."

Almost everything about her kept him awake at night. Something he intended to show her tonight, inch by inch.

A lazy, seductive smile spread slowly over her flushed face and she looped her arms round his neck and pulled his head down, murmuring against his mouth. "Then it's about time it did... for real."

The end.


End file.
